


Lighthouse

by SophiaDreith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaDreith/pseuds/SophiaDreith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved her. Had loved her for almost a decade. Their first meeting had been turbulent at best when he’d been so lost and unable to think about anything but his pain and aching loneliness. But she’d helped him, had been a shoulder for him to cry on and his light in the stormy chaos of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoethianfan10](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zoethianfan10).



> OP asked for "A kiss scene, preferably fluffy! Or a cute little domestic scene!" Being totally honest, that kind of thing isn't really in my wheelhouse as I tend to prefer angst-ridden epics, but I did my best to make something that I hope will make Zoethianfan10 happy. :)

His eyes blinked open in the morning light, looking her over. She was still asleep, her lips curved in a soft smile that he hoped meant good dreams. Kylo sat up and turned so his feet were planted on the plush carpet he’d brought back after his last job. The floor had been too damn cold before.

“You’re leaving this early?”

He turned around and Rey was looking at him, her eyes curious.

Kylo smiled. “Yeah. I got a call last night for a job. I’m heading to some backwater planet picking up droid parts.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Hey, _ I  _ came from a backwater planet.”

He shrugged. “And you got out of there as soon as you could, if I remember correctly.”

She sat up and hit him with her pillow. “It wasn’t _ that  _ bad.”

He leaned in and kissed her, more of brush of their lips, really. “You're a terrible liar.” 

She chuckled and kissed him again before pulling away and watching as he got up. He fished around the dresser for fresh socks and underwear. 

Her voice was still a bit tired. “You going to be here long enough for Ani to see you?”

Kylo looked back at her and thought over his timeline. “I don’t want to wake him up. I’ll be back in a day or two. It’s just a quick trip.”

She nodded and they both got dressed. Well, he pulled on his pants and a loose grey shirt. She handed him his boots and then slid her own robe over her nightgown. It was a pretty set he’d picked up from Coruscant that was a pale cream with blue flowers embroidered in sweeping vines around her body. He liked her in pretty things like that. They passed Ani’s room and he looked in on the boy.

All Kylo could see from the doorway was a mop of dark hair peaking out from below the thick blanket. Kylo had also liked to wrap himself up tightly as a child and he smiled. Rey took his hand and he let her lead him away, the door closing softly behind him. He eyed her slender figure and couldn’t help but wonder if she’d be up for another child. Kylo had never planned to procreate and Ani had been an accident. But Kylo found he liked having a son and perhaps their next one would be a daughter.

Kylo resolved to bring the subject up when he got back from this job. They walked out into the living room and then the small kitchen. She made tea and he pulled out a loaf of bread along with a bowl of fruit and cream. 

He cut a few slices from the loaf and put them on the plate. “Do I need to pick up anything while I’m gone? For you or Ani?”

She looked pensive for a second. “He really needs new pants and boots. He’s been shooting up like a weed these past couple of months.”

The dark haired man nodded and joined her as they sat down at the kitchen table. “Well, he is six now. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

She smiled and spread the cream and a few berries over a slice of bread. “His hair is getting long too. He wants it to look like yours.”

Kylo shrugged and his brows wiggled suggestively. “It’s a good look. I snagged you didn’t I?”

Rey threw a berry at him. “More like I snagged you! This is my house after all. You’re just my weekend lover.”

Kylo put a hand over his heart in despair. “Rey! My love! I thought what we had was real! Were you just using me for my body?”

She eyed his bulging biceps and the the hint of pectoral muscle that peeked over the low V of his shirt. “Well...not only.” She cocked a brow of her own as she popped another berry into her mouth. 

He loved her. Had loved her for almost a decade. Their first meeting had been turbulent at best when he’d been so lost and unable to think about anything but his pain and aching loneliness. But she’d helped him, had been a shoulder for him to cry on and his light in the stormy chaos of his mind.

She’d let him into her home and he’d never really left. His job took him all over the galaxy but she was always here waiting for him to return. And now their son was asking about what he did and sooner or later, he’d have to take the boy on a run. Ani would find that dealing with crazy merchants and loading heavy cargo wasn’t for him, Kylo was sure. Not with the way Rey coddled him. His son had an easy life free from hardship and Kylo’s income allowed Rey to stay home and teach him herself.

They finished their breakfast and he got up, pulling his belt and blaster on while she got his bag. They walked out and he made his way to his small cargo ship. They shared another kiss, this one deeper and longer-lasting. 

Her voice was slightly breathless as she whispered, “Be careful, Anakin.”

She always said that and he replied. “I’m always careful.”

Rey snorted and let him go. He made his way up the ramp and closed the ship off. She stood on the ground watching as his ship took off.

Kylo engaged the hyperdrive that would carry him to his rendezvous point. He took a breath and let his senses mingle with the force before getting up and making his way to the backroom.  He lifted the mattress of the bottom bunk and looked down at the contents that frightened trillions throughout the galaxy. He pulled the mask out, its chrome and dark leather gleaming in the low light.

He felt the slight tremble of the ship as it dropped out of hyperspace and he smiled. He had a droid to find.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my editors, Sarah([Firelord65](http://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65)) and Kristen([SpectreAntiHero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectreAntiHero/pseuds/SpectreAntiHero)).


End file.
